1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a neck pillow system and more particularly pertains to generating internal vibration in a safe and relaxing manner while shampooing a patron's hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of neck supports of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, neck supports of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting necks through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,364 to Morgan a shampoo bowl neck cushioning device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,529 to Santos discloses a neck support collar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,407 to Singer discloses a shampoo basin neck rest. U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,303 to Smithers discloses a head support for salon basin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,777 to Fowler discloses a top cover accessory to be worn about the neck during hair dressing. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,297 to Kristoff discloses neck pillows with internal vibrational mechanisms.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a neck pillow system that allows generating internal vibration in a safe and relaxing manner while shampooing a patron's hair.
In this respect, the neck pillow system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of generating internal vibration in a safe and relaxing manner while shampooing a patron's hair.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved neck pillow system which can be used for generating internal vibration in a safe and relaxing manner while shampooing a patron's hair. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.